The Shenny Alphabet
by ShadowZone85
Summary: The title speaks for itself. :) Shenny fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A

**A/N: So, I've been seeing a lot of stories based on this particular idea. However, I have yet to see one for Penny and Sheldon, so, I decided to write one of my own. Call it a personal challenge, if you will. **

**Each chapter will be short, and will pertain to each letter of the alphabet, of any random word that just pops in my head. Each chapter will also feature the goings on in the growing relationship of Sheldon and Penny, per the specific letter and word chosen. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

...

~Appetite~

Sheldon had never felt hunger quite like this before. It consumed him and swallowed him whole. He hated feeling this way. To give in to a weakness he never knew he had was just too much to handle.

All those years of sitting in the background, watching, waiting, wondering, hoping that she would notice him. It was torture. The ravenous hunger that built up inside him whenever she was near, was torture.

Oh, how he wished he could satisfy his hunger for her; to run his fingers through her golden locks, to feel her velvet skin under his fingertips, to hold her in his arms and take in the scent of her Green Apple shampoo.

For now, he supposed, he could settle with just being able to see her, to sit with her when they shared a meal with their friends, to laugh, tease, play, whatever. All he knew was, was that his appetite for Penny would never stop, never fade, and will never be sedated. At least not until she realized her own appetite for him.

...

**A/N: So, this is my first Shenny fic . Please leave a review! It would mean a lot, and would give me the inspiration to keep writing!**


	2. B

~Be~

It's been six years since Penny has known Sheldon, and during those six years she had grown very fond of him. Of course, he had his moments when she wanted to strangle him and personally take away his reason for being a man, but when he wasn't acting like such a total idiot, she noticed the nicer, more pleasant things about him.

One day in particular, Sheldon had asked her to take him to the comic bookstore, and of course, Penny obliged. Well, it was more like Sheldon obliged for her. She watched out the corner of her eye as he carefully buckled his seatbelt, adjusting it so it fit snugly against his chest and abdomen, and she couldn't help but notice the playfull gleam in his brilliant blue eyes at the chance to catch up on the latest comics. It was the little things that made Sheldon seem, for lack if a better term, cute, adorable, if you will.

Penny had to fight to suppress a giggle whenever he stiffened when she hit the brakes a little too hard, when she came close to running a red light, or when she turned a corner too sharply. She wondered if Sheldon would ever be normal, but then again, the abnormal was always the normal when it came to her favorite whack-a-doodle. But as she thought about it, she had gotten so used to Sheldon the way he was that she probably wouldn't accept him any other way, and she was okay with that. And, that was just the way she wanted it to be.

...

**A/N: So, the second chapter finished, what do you all think? Be nice now. I got an 'awful' review for the first chapter from a guest saying, and I'm quoting, 'Awful - who are you describing? It's not Sheldon.' Please, if you don't have anything nice to say, then there's the door, don't let FF hit you on the ass on the way out. **

**Obviously this reviewer didn't read the website logo - 'FanFiction: release your imagination'. Also, I don't think they understand the importance of the Shenny fandom. But, despite one bad review, I got a dozen good ones to counter it. Thank you so much to those who followed, favorited and left amazing reviews. I WILL continue this story, and I WILL not give up.**


	3. C

~Calm~

"Calm down," Penny had told him. But Sheldon didn't want to. He had missed an episode of Star Trek due to heavy traffic on the way back from the comic bookstore, and he wouldn't hear any of it. He didn't want to hear Penny explain that it wasn't her fault, that she can't move the traffic to accommodate his schedule.

To Sheldon, he had the right to be upset. If she had left when he asked her to, and not spend fifteen minutes adjusting her make-up, they would have returned home in a timely manner. Now he had to readjust his plans, squeeze multiple things into a short time frame. He would have to do his work and watch the missed episode at the same time, play Halo with the others while eating his supper.

Gosh, how Penny irritated him sometimes. Her lack of punctuality, and consideration baffled him. And now , now she was telling him to calm down? She should know by now that he wasn't easily subdued, but when she gently placed her hand on his arm, and practically BEGGED him to stop, he found himself reeling from the physical contact. It made his skin tingle, not in a bad way, but to his surprise, a good way. His heart fluttered frantically in his ribcage, making him turn a bewildered face to Penny.

After a few seconds passed, and after both faces turned many shades of red, Penny removed her hand to focus on the road. For Sheldon, all his life, no one, not even his mother, or his MeeMaw, could bring about a state of calm that Penny had instilled in him at this very moment.

...

**A/N: So? What did you all think? This is the second chapter I've posted today, and there maybe more yet to come. Reviews please! No slander or rude comments. Thank you**.


	4. D

**A/N: Ok, I understand that this is a public forum, and I understand that people have the right to comment just as I have the right to publish, but the fact of the matter is, no one deserves a bad comment that lacks common decency and respect. I have read some real shitty fics on here. Either a fic has good writing and a bad storyline, or the fic has a good storyline and bad writing. Sometimes the fic is just plain bad altogether, but I have the decency to not comment as I don't wish to discourage the writer. Everyone should be able to 'release their imagination', whether it sucks or not. I'm not saying my writing is a work of art, and I'm not saying I'm Queen of the Pages, but if someone doesn't like my fics they could at least comment respectfully. Does anyone have any tact anymore? Anyway, rant over, here's chapter four.**

...

~Dreamer~

Penny was a dreamer. Always has been. She dreamed of being a famous actress, and she dreamed of it passionately. It was her inner most desire to take the stage and bow to thunderous applause as she finished a performance.

She dreamed of city lights, flowing, beautiful gowns, flashing lights from an entourage of photographers, and just being adored by everyone. It was her release, her way of escaping the mundane reality that was life. But on this night, she dreamt of something much more promising.

Her surroundings were dark, black, and the only light that shown was coming from somewhere above her, surrounding her in a circle of brightness, like a spotlight. At first she thought she was on stage, an expectant crowd waiting for her big finish, but as she looked around, all she could see was ... nothing. There was no one, she was alone.

She turned this way and that way, searching, feeling the beginnings of panic flow through her veins. Goosebumps covered every inch of her body as she shivered, not because she was cold, but because of fear.

Just as she was starting to feel lost, a presence appeared next her in the form of one Sheldon Cooper. "Sheldon! Oh thank God!" She exclaimed, not being able to contain herself, and throwing her arms around his waist, burying her fave in his chest. She felt so relieved he was there. "Where are we?" She asked, but Sheldon didn't respond. Instead, he slid his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly.

Penny looked up at him, surprised at his act of comfort. He looked down at her, and after a few moments, his lips curved into the goofy crooked smirk she knew all too well. Then he was on her. Before she had time to react, Sheldon had pressed his lips to hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, wrapping his other arm more firmly around her.

Sheldon deepened the kiss, taking in all of her that he could, and Penny found herself weak in the knees. But just as she began to let herself melt in his arms, he faded away into the darkness. The world around her began to shift, and she found herself back in her bedroom ... awake.

Penny was a dreamer, but instead of acting and fame, it was Sheldon Cooper she dreamed of, and it made her happy. Never did she think her wack-a-doodle could make her feel like that.

...

**A/N: I would like to extend my gratitude to my followers and (pleasant) reviewers. You guys are my inspiration and it means the whole world to me that you like my fic. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I look forward to your reviews. :)**


	5. E

**A/N: Thank you jislane35! Your continued support and constant persistence with this story has been most encouraging. :) I'm thrilled you find my story enthralling, and I hope it continues to do so.**

**To all my other reviewers: I could never leave you out! Please take note that I read ****_every_**** review, even the bad ones, and it gives me great joy to see that you are all enjoying this crazy story of mine. I must say I'm really proud of it so far. XD**

**Here's chapter five!**

...

~Empty~

Who puts an empty milk carton back in the fridge?

His damn roommate, that's who. A a passive-aggressive way of saying -_ Hey, remember when I told you three days ago that it was your turn to get groceries and you didn't?_

Sheldon throws the carton into the trash with a little more spite than the object deserves. But he can't help it, he's frustrated.

The milk is empty. Naturally.

Just like is bed is empty.

Sheldon loathes the restless feeling that comes with Penny not being there. He despises knowing that in all honesty, he probably wouldn't be able to keep up. Not with her. But who knows, maybe someday, if he can get her to notice him that is.

He kicks the trashcan hatefully on his way by - just a little tap really, to keep the thing in its place. Then he proceeds to his bedroom and collapses on his bed.

His empty bed. With cold sheets that didn't have the scent of his blue-eyed, golden-haired, moon-skinned neighbor sweated into their fibers. Sheldon sighs.

Whatever. He wasn't really thirsty anyway.


	6. F

**A/N: Oh my goodness, so many wonderful reviews! You all have no idea how ecstatic I am that you are liking this fic! I must say I didn't think I'd get so much positive feedback on my first Shenny fic. This is such a blessing to me, and I am at a loss for words how amazing you all are. X) Well, here's chapter six**!

...

~Finally~

Finally, it happened. It happened when they least expected it.

It was a typical Sunday. Penny and Sheldon were in the laundry room, going about their business without conversation. When it happened, it happened fast.

Penny had picked up her empty clothes basket, having piled all her clothes into the washing machine. When she turned, she found herself face to face with Sheldon...quite literally. She ran right into his lightly muscled frame...hard.

They fell, Penny's basket flying out of her hands to bounce off to the side. Sheldon landed on his back, Penny in close pursuit. With a loud, "Oof!" Penny landed right on top of him.

They stayed there for a moment, waiting for the initial shock to wear off. Then Penny lifted herself up, placing a hand in either side of Sheldon's head. They stared at each other, two pairs of blues eyes scanning the others face. Gentle breathing became heavier, and a certain tension was starting to build.

Penny found herself reminiscing of the dream she had just a few days before, and as she looked into his eyes, she saw a distinctive glint, as if he were enjoying himself, amused by the situation he found himself in.

Penny bit her lip, fighting the urge to do what she had been wanting to do since she had that dream. But maybe that's what Sheldon needed. Maybe if she showed him that she cared, if she pushed it on him, maybe he would find it to his liking and see that it's not a bad thing after all.

Suddenly she was aware that his hands were on her hips, and that she was straddling his nether regions. The tension started getting more intense, and then Penny kissed him.

She smashed her lips on his, hoping that he would return the favor. But instead, he stiffened, his grip on her hips instinctively getting tighter as he reacted to Penny's sudden impulse, but after a few moments, he relaxed. His mouth started to work against hers, his fingertips trailing up the small of her back to rest just inches above her waistline.

It was bliss, pure, unadulterated bliss. After six years, fate had finally brought them together. They finally had each other. Love that had laid dormant had blossomed during a moment of chance, and finally, they could be happy. Finally.


	7. G

~Guesswork~

What Sheldon knows, what he has done, is an infinite cosmic mindfuck to Penny.

Just a few months ago he was telling her about a Higgs Boso thingie...Fucking really?

The man was a stoic genious, and Penny is the one he finds interesting.

She can't understand that. It puts pressure on her, because she feels overwhelmingly like she can't let him down, and maybe he sees something special in her that isn't really there. Which worries her, because she doesn't want Sheldon to be disappointed that she wasn't as smart as him.

How can you understand someone who's done the things that Sheldon has done? How can you be on the same level as someone who can outsmart just about everything?

Penny can only guess what happens in Sheldon's brilliant, beautiful mind. She spends her entire days guessing what Sheldon is thinking, and praying that every once and awhile at least, she gets it right. Because she so desperately wants to know Sheldon better than anyone.

So she'll keep guessing and guessing until she's got all the right answers. Even if it takes forever.

...

**A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderfull reviews! What did you all think of this chapter?**


	8. H

**A/N: I'm really starting to get upset with the bad reviews. The last one (a Guest labeling themselves 'Gagging') left a comment so horrible that it actually made my heart drop and made me cry. Why must people be so cruel? :,( I have deleted the review. I'm done with it.**

**Anyway, here's chapter eight. Please review...or don't if you've got nothing nice to say. From now on reviews that are insulting will be deleted, so if you don't like this story don't bother reviewing.**

...

~Habit~

Over the past six years, Penny had gotten used to all of Sheldon's habits. But one habit in particular never ceased to annoy her.

*Knock, knock* "Penny?"  
*Knock, knock* "Penny?"  
*Knock, knock* "Penny?"

Even though they were now an exclusive couple, she still had to sigh in frustration every time he came knocking.

She got up from her couch and answered the door. "Hey, sweetie. What's up?" She said, smiling happily. Despiste her irritation with him, she was happy he came to visit.

"Well, not including the ceiling, the sky, clouds, airplanes, helicopters, parachuters, birds, micro-organisms...more specifically, germs, and Leonard's blood pressure...nothing is up." Sheldon replied, leaving Penny to stare at him, eyes blinking, lips pursed in annoyance. After a moment of silence, Sheldon realized he had gone a tad further than what was necessary. "My apologies. I just wanted to see you, Penny."

Penny hesitated, then, not able to stay peeved at her whack-a-doodle for long, she smiled. "Aw, sweetie!" She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "That's so sweet."

"I thought you might approve, and that being said, I've been thinking about the paradigm of our relationship." Sheldon replied, gently wrapping his own arms around Penny's shoulders.

"And?"

"Well, what we have is much different from any other relationship we've ever had. Now, you know very well that _this_, physical contact, goes against the lifestyle I've lived for years. But for some reason, I _yearn_ for it. I don't know why. Perhaps it because I've known you for six years, and I know your habits. I know _you_, and all that is you; and I'm okay with that."

Penny was speechless. But as he brought her in closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her, she knew that this was going to change them both. For Sheldon to want to hold her, touch her, maybe even truly love her, was not was she was used to. It went against everything he was, but if he was willing, she hoped it would be a habit that he picked up quickly.

...

**A/N: I LOVE SHENNY! All haters can anatomically do impossible things to themselves...and they can bite me!**


	9. I

~Ice Cream~

Summer days in Pasadena were almost unbearable sometimes. The hot and humid weather made Sheldon perspire like there was no tomorrow.

And he hated it.

One summer, he had taken showers almost every hour, until the electric bill came in, and Leonard had to put a stop to it.

On this particular summer day, Penny had suggested they do something they had yet to achieve - their first date. She had asked him to go with her to a quaint little ice cream shop that was around the corner from the Cheesecake Factory. Feeling it was time they took the plunge, for lack of a better term, and move their relationship further along, he agreed. Plus, he had some extra time to kill.

The shop was small, only two tables sat in front of the store window that looked out to the busy streets of down town Pasadena. People were bustling in and out, some in a hurry, some preferring to take their time so as to enjoy the small shops air conditioning.

As Penny and Sheldon approached the counter, they could see behind it there was tons of candy, cookie crumb, peanut filled jars taking up the space of the whole wall. The walls themselves were of many colorful patterns. It was the Willy Wonka of ice cream shops.

Once they had purchased their ice cream, Penny getting strawberry with whipped cream rainbow sprinkles and a cheery on top, and Sheldon getting just plain vanilla and a little chocolate sauce, they sat at the table nearest to the entrance, and began to eat.

The cold, sweet treat was just what they needed. It was the perfect way to rid themselves of the heat their skin soaked in, and it was the perfect first date.

Penny watched as Sheldon took his last bite, liking his lips to retrieve the access ice cream that lingered after he removed the spoon from his mouth. When Sheldon grabbed his napkin to wipe it away, Penny grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Let me," she said. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, and she traced the edges of his lips, clearing the remaining ice cream with her thumb. Then she leaned in and placed a whisper of a kiss to them. "We need to do this more often," she said when she backed away.

"I concour," Sheldon replied, a hint of a crooked smile gracing his lips.

...

**A/N: Please review, and if anyone has any ideas they would like to see for future letters, let me know. I have tons of ideas, but I like to get my readers involved. It's fun. :)**


	10. J

~Jealousy~

They knew it would happen eventually, Leonard's jealousy of Penny and Sheldon's coupling. It was only a matter of time. Of course, when Leonard found out about the two it was when they had decided to just spring it on him.

It wasn't exactly tactfull, but Sheldon was reaching his breaking point on hiding it from his friend. When they told him, Leonard had laughed and thought it to be nothing more than a cruel joke. But when Penny placed her hand in Sheldon's, and placed a kiss to his cheek, Leonard's face fell.

He had gotten upset, Penny and Sheldon supposed he had the right to be, and he had paced the living room for a whole hour, discomfort apparent in his body movement. After he calmed down a bit, Penny made him realize that, even though they weren't together, that they just weren't compatable, she and Sheldon would always be his friend, and nothing would change that.

It took some time, but eventually Leonard had accepted it. He no longer shot uncomfortable glances at the pair when Penny snuggled close to Sheldon, her arms wrapped as far as they could go around Sheldon's arm. He actually cracked a smile when he saw Sheldon so lovingly place a gentle kiss to Penny's forehead.

It was still odd for him to see Sheldon so affectionate towards another person. It just wasn't like Sheldon, but he supposed Penny was that type of person to make an impact on someone's life. He knew she had on him, and perhaps it was for the better. Maybe Penny could tame the chaotic mind of Sheldon Cooper...finally. He also knew, that despite how awkward it was, that Penny would be taken care of, Sheldon would make sure of that.

...

**A/N: So this one had different feel to it. I knew that at some point I wanted to bring Leonard in on it. I like Leonard very much, but, obviously, I prefer Shenny then Lenny, so I had Leonard experience a little jealousy, then eventually become accepting of it. I can't see him being resentful or hateful over something like this.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Your positive feed back means the world to me! Let me what you thought of this chapter! :)**


	11. K

~Kiss~

Penny stared out at the fog surrounding the apartment building, eyes scanning the thickening clouds pressing up against the walls, the windows in hopes of seeing her Sheldon breaking through, carrying the food he'd been sent out to buy. She shivered involuntarily, pulled her sweater closer around her body despite the warmth in the room. The fog outside had a creepy effect, and she could imagine shapes out there, monsters, unearthly creatures, all waiting to pounce on unsuspecting pedestrians.

She shivered again, tried to take her mind from monsters roaming swirling fog choked streets by thinking of Sheldon. She closed her eyes, smiled slightly at the thought of laying a kiss upon Sheldon's cheek, upon his forehead, over each eye. She leant her forearm against the wall beside the window, eyes still closed as she continued thinking of all the ways she could kiss Sheldon; every way a pleasure, a turn on.

She could feel Shelson's mouth so sweet and soft beneath her own. She thought of sliding her tongue inside Sheldon's mouth, tasting Sheldon so sweet and pure as he stood alone in a fog surrounded, fog barricaded apartment.

She shivered in remembrance as she felt, once more, the soft touch of silken lips on the nape of her neck, just the way she liked it, as fingers dragged across bare skin. Her lips parted, breath coming in hard pants as she thought of kissing Sheldon.

She groaned aloud at the onslaught of memories flooding through her brain, at the imagined feel of Sheldon tucked in close against her body, of her lips on his shoulder, his neck, his abdomen, everywhere they could reach on his naked body. Penny wanted Sheldon so desperately, it was like a physical pain settled deep within her body, within her soul.

She almost missed the sound of Sheldon's arrival, if not for the sudden backwash of peace and love flooding through her from Sheldon's presence suddenly arriving in the room, before the feel of Sheldon's mouth pressed against the nape of her neck, just the way Penny liked him to do. Penny closed her eyes, lips parted on a sudden exhalation of breath, a sigh of barely contained pleasure at the closeness of her boyfriend.

She turned, pressed her mouth urgently against the physicist's soft mouth, planning on carrying through with every last thought that had trailed through her mind mere moments before. Sheldon was responsive beneath Penny's touch, beneath Penny's lips, purrs of encouragement purling in his throat as he met Penny kiss for kiss, caress for caress, pawing hands for pawing hands.

He could get used to this, Sheldon had thought to himself, he could _definitely_ get used to this.

...

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, it just popped in my head, so I went with it. The idea of Penny pondering the many ways she could kiss Sheldon was just to good to pass up. Let me know what you all think! :)**


	12. L

**A/N: Predictable, but hey. What can I do?**

**This is for KwBw21. Already had it planed! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, you lovely salamanders! (Idk why "salamanders"... Don't question me!)**

...

~Love~

Ugh, God. Love.

What is it, really? It's gross. It's all smooches and calling each other babe and crying at The Notebook and coupling up to the point where you don't do anything without each other - which is fucking annoying.

Love is sappiness and having the wool pulled over your eyes. Love is delusion.

Love, is a _word_. And Sheldon hates it.

It's a stupid word. It doesn't mean anything. He could tell Penny he loves her, but what would that mean really? _By conventional methods I find that I feel things for you and therefore am prepared to make sweet ridiculous love to you and adopt a rescue-dog together and give you a key to my seventh story walk-up. Congratulations. You win_.

Right, cause Sheldon's that kind of guy.

So if love has stupid connotations and they don't feel right, or enough, then what is he supposed to say? Because he's starting to feel like he's at that point. He _is_ at that point. Something needs to be said, it's an inherent need. A step in this stupid dance called relationships. But he doesn't want it to be false. Because Penny is the realest thing he's had. And because he does, for lack of a better word, love her. But how can he finally say it, say everything, and make it ring true? How can you put words on this feeling that he knows people use that four-letter nightmare of a word for?

In the end he just kisses her, nervously but fiercely, and makes it as good as he can. As special and perfect as he knows how - which feels nerve-wrackingly lovey-dovey enough. And after, when their breathing is evening out and they're pressed close and the need to finally just friggin' say it is hanging between them and he knows Penny can't see his face, he tells her, because there is no other word, that he loves her.

And Penny is silent and motionless for a long moment, before she tells Sheldon that she loves him as well, but didn't know how to say it.

And how stupid is that? Because now that they've said it, it feels like a no-brainer. It really does make you stupid - that's love.


	13. M

**A/N: I'm sorry for constantly bringing this up, but I can't hold it in any longer, I have to get it off my chest.**

**All the guest reviewers who have left ghastly comments...GET OWNED! Why? Seriously, why? I want an answer! If you don't like Shenny then why read it? I'll tell you why, it's because you're to wrapped up in your own personal feelings and insecurities that you have to bring someone else down. You all are a bunch of heartless, selfless individuals! Shenny is a fucking fandom SEPERATE from the show, that's why it's called AU, and its 100% AU. My God you remind me of those Christians who cried "Blasphemy!" when Lady Gaga came out with Judas! Fucking really? Only the uneducated and ignorant are quick to judge. As the old saying goes, ignorance is bliss. If you don't like Shenny, then there is no reason for you to read or comment. But don't A worry, I'm not gonna cry over this shit. In the words of Dr. Sheldon Cooper, "That's no reason to cry! One cries because one is sad. For instance, I cry because others are stupid, and that makes me sad." You are stupid. Get over it.**

**Alright, I'm done ranting for the second time. I won't bother anymore after this. I promise.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 13.**

...

~Mary~

Besides Penny, there is one other woman in his life, besides his MeeMaw, that he loves, and that's his mother...Mary.

She was coming to visit, and Sheldon was a nervous wreck. It had been a while since he's seen his mother, and he was nervous because he was going to finally reveal to her that he had a new girlfriend.

Of course, Mary had already met Penny, but she didn't know of their pairing, and Sheldon didn't know how she would take it. He knew she would probably be happy for him, but would she be accepting of someone like Penny?

"Oh, Shelly, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, when he finally told her. "Penny's got some nerve to her. She'll keep you in line." Mary laughed, bringing wide smiles from Sheldon and Penny both.

Mary gave Penny an endearing hug that sent her into an emotional overload. She knew how Sheldon's mother was, and for some time she feared his mother might not deem her worthy of him. But in just one hug Penny could tell that Mary accepted her with open arms...quite literally.

When Mary pulled back to get a good look at Penny, continuing to hold her at arms length, she had a loving smile upon her face. Penny couldn't help but smile back, signs of relief washing over her own face.

As Mary watched the two of them at a distance, as they were both in the kitchen making tea, she was eternally happy that her son had finally found his true love. She could see it in the way he acted around Penny. The way he gently placed a hand at the small of her back when he passed, the twinkle in his eye when she smiled at him, or lightly touched his arm. She could see how Penny had changed Sheldon for the better. She brought the best out of him, just as she's sure Sheldon brought the best out of her.

It was moments like these that Mary knew her son was not the crazy freak so many people have labeled him to be. Her son was a good man, despite what others thought, and she felt secure with the fact that he would be treated well with Penny, loved by Penny, protected by Penny. And that was the only happines Mary looked for.

...

**A/N: This chapter doesn't feel quite as good as the others. It seems...off...lacking. Idk. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	14. N

**A/N: This is a bit spicier than the others, but that's why it's Rated M for a reason. :)**

...

~Naughty~

She doesn't know what came over when she decided to attack Sheldon. It was just an urge that hit her, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't fight it.

Penny and Sheldon were enjoying an evening alone in her apartment, watching a movie that she had picked. Though he wouldn't admit to her, Sheldon was actually half way interested in it.

It was dark, the only light visible was coming from the television. Penny was smuggled up so close to Sheldon that she was pinning him against arm rest...exactly where she wanted him.

She looked up at him, scanning his face, waiting for him to notice that she was looking at him. Sure enough, after a few moments, Sheldon looked at her, a playful questioning expression upon his face.

"Kiss me, Sheldon." Penny said, need apparent in her voice.

Sheldon hesitated, pausing for a moment to wonder why Penny would ask him of this out of nowhere. Mentally shrugging it off, he leaned in and kissed her.

Penny took a chance and ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip, begging him to let her in. Sheldon jerked, almost pulled away, but Penny wouldn't let him. She grabbed hold of his face and kept him close.

"Shhh," she soothed, "don't think about it. Just do it. Please?" Penny said quietly.

Sheldon groaned in protest, but his will power had nothing on his desire. He opened his mouth ever so slowly, allowing Penny entrance. She took the opportunity and slid her tongue in.

Sheldon damn near flung her off the couch, but somehow, he doesn't know how she did it, she twisted herself around and came to rest on his lap. Her lips were still pressed to his, and her tongue was still working inside his mouth. "Please, Sheldon," she begged, "just this once...for now?"

The urgency in her voice left Sheldon dumbfounded, but oddly...arousing. With a sigh, he gave in, giving Penny's tongue a couple exploratory licks with his own. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. She tasted sweet, with a hint of chocolate and raspberry that lingered from the candy bar she had consumed just moments before.

Slowly, Sheldon's arms found their way around Penny's waist, tightening each time she deepened the kiss.

Penny's fingers wove themselves in Sheldon's hair as she removed her mouth from his to place it on his neck. Soft little kitten kisses she gave him, making him gasp in pleasure. Slowly, Penny slid her hand down from his hair to rest on his chest. But she didn't stop there. She continued downward. Lower and lower she went, until she found what she was looking for.

"Oh!" Sheldon gasped in shock. "Penny..." But Sheldon was cut off when Penny began to rub his member through his pants.

Even though Sheldon didn't like the idea of coitus, there was only so much he can take. And Penny wasn't letting up anytime soon. So he did the only thing he could do. He got a firm grip around her waist, and hoisted her up and over. He laid her on her back and positioned himself on top.

He began to kiss her...hard. His hands pawed at the exposed skin below her shirt, making her squirm in pleasured moans.

Sheldon decided then, that if he was going to give it up, it would be on his terms. He was going to tease Penny first, then give it to her, as the phrase goes. He moved his mouth to her neck, giving it little nips here and there, making Penny squirm all the more. His hand snaked up and underneath her shirt, coming to rest upon her supple breast, making Penny moan loudly.

It was starting to get unbearable...for both of them. Penny's arousal heightened with each touch he gave her, and Sheldon's from just plain overexposure to the whole situation.

"Sheldon? Are...you sure...you want...to do this?" Penny asked between kisses.

Sheldon looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "At first, no, but if you want me to do this, I will. Only with you."

"Sheldon, sweetie, if you're not ready, then I don't want to force you ."

Sheldon sighed. He really wasn't ready, and he was grateful that she was understanding. "Then, I'm not ready. I am sorry. But, I am content with just kissing you...for now. It'll happen eventually, Penny, but I need some time."

Penny smiled at him. That was her whack-a-doodle, doing anything to make her happy. "Okay, sweetie. I think I'm okay with just being able to kiss you...for now."

Sheldon smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Penny stopped him. "Sheldon? When did you get so naughty?" She asked, remembering how he flipped her on her back and full on threw himself on her.

Sheldon chuckled lightly. "One does succumb to some odd things when caught in the heat of the moment."


	15. O

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but the weekend is over and, unfortunately, I had to go back to work. :-/**

**Anywho, you adorable flippity doo's (Don't judge me!), here is chapter 15!**

...

~Opposites~

Not everyone agrees with Penny and Sheldon's coupling. They say it's wrong, inconceivable, and just down right ridiculous. The people who do know them outside of their circle of friends, say that they aren't right for each other, that Sheldon was too bull headed and was always quick to belittle Penny, and Penny was too caught up in her own little world to even give Sheldon a second thought. But what they don't know, is that sometimes, love has a way of connecting two people by guiding them through life's obstacles, and once they've come to that final hurtle, that's when everything becomes clear. Love is just funny that way.

Sure Sheldon was self centered, obnoxious, rude, and just too smart for his own good, but he was also so smart that he was dumb. For years he had been blinded by the obsessive need to be on top, to be, in his words, a world class physicist. He wanted to be smarter, to out do everyone, because quite often, everyone, at least once, had put him down, made fun of him. If he could out smart those who had belittled him, then they would be the ones to suffer the backlash. But despite everything else, Sheldon was a fierce and loyal friend, even if sometimes he didn't fully agree with everyone.

Penny. She was beautiful, a little self absorbed, and had a tenacious need to prove herself. She was loyal, and had everyone's best interests at heart. But underneath the act she put on every day, was a lonely girl, desperate to find something...something promising, something that was so profound that it changed everything she had ever known. That something was Sheldon.

If the world could study Penny and Sheldon under a telescope, they would see two completely opposite people, people who don't belong together, but if they could study their hearts, they would see that the couple have something pure, unique and unconditional. And hey, sometimes, opposites attract, and that's never a bad thing.


	16. P

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy, not to mention, I done brokeded my arm at work last week so I've been held up with that. I'm in so much pain! Gah!**

**Anywho, here's chapter sixteen! It's much more, shall we say, dirty, than the rest. Let me know what you all think! XD**

...

~Promise~

Sheldon had promised Penny that when the time was right, he would commit to "the act". So far it hasn't happened yet. But Penny had accumulated a lot of patients over the years when dealing with her whack-a-doodle boyfriend. He had definitely grew on her, that's for sure.

So, when it finally happen, it was when they were least expecting it.

Penny had taken Sheldon to the mall where they had stores with a larger selection of D&D supplies, comic books and all that nerdy stuff she just doesn't understand. Sheldon had been thoroughly surprised and pleased when she had brought it up to him.

Sheldon very rarely went to the mall, as he deemed it a common social hang out for the hippy folk, but at the mention of comic books and D&D, Sheldon was already out the door, zipping down the stairway and waiting for Penny in her car.

Once they got there, Penny had to struggle to keep up with him, frequently squeezing his hand to slow him down enough to trot behind him. For someone who's never stepped foot in a mall, Sheldon seemed to know exactly where he was going, almost like he had a nerdy spidey sense.

After shopping around, Sheldon pulling Penny by the hand like a little boy showing his mother ever shiny, brightly colored toy, they had several bags locked tightly in their hands.

They were just about to head out when Sheldon came to an abrupt stop, making Penny stumble as she herself stopped abruptly. Sheldon whirled around and stared at her...fiercely.

"Sheldon?" Penny laughed, "What is it?"

Sheldon didn't answer right off, but looked around, his eyes finally settling on a certain place. He turned back to Penny and said, "Come with me."

So, Penny followed him, completely flabbergasted by his sudden impulse. Where on earth was he taking her. But as they rounded a corner that led to an area that no one usually communed through, Penny was starting to realize what he was doing. But this wasn't a time or place for a make-out session.

What Sheldon did next completely surprised her. He stopped in front of a janitors closet, looked around for anyone spying on them, opened it, and ushered her in.

"Sheldon! We could get into trouble!" Penny exclaimed, but Sheldon didn't seem to care.

He closed the door and locked it, then quickly grabbed hold of her, arms wrapped tightly around her, making her drop the bags. He kissed her, kissed her in a way he had never done before, hungrily, excitedly. His hands paced at every inch of her that he could.

The closet was small, but big enough to hold a workman's bench. With little effort, Sheldon lifted Penny up and sat her on the bench. His hands drifted down to her thighs, bringing a muffled moan from Penny. Slowly he brought his hand up, breaching the hem of her skirt.

_Now_ Penny knew what he was up to, and even though the fear of getting caught flited through her mind, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to be adventurous, and Sheldon seemed dead set on having his way with her.

Penny suddenly gasped in surprise when she felt his fingers rub against sensitive areas. She gasped again when his fingers found their way around her panties and into her hot, wet core and work in and out.

"Oh...Sheldon...please?" Penny heard herself beg, as Sheldon removed his mouth from hers to replace it on her neck.

Sheldon then removed his fingers from her, and began unbuckling his belt. He pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to release himself. He moved Penny's panties aside, and without effort, pushed his length agonisingly slowl within her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he began to thrust at a steady pace.

Moans of inexplicable pleasure escaped from both man and woman. Penny wrapped her legs tightly around Sheldon's waist, digging the heels of her feet into his ass to push him further in, deeper. At Penny's reaction Sheldon began to thrust faster, as deep as he could.

Penny squeezed her eyes shut, chewed on her lower lip frantically as pleasure shivered throughout her whole body. Sheldon weaved his fingers through her hair, suckled on her neck hard enough to leave a barely visible bruise.

Finally, the pleasure built up and Penny found her relaese, her core tightening around Sheldon's member, sending pleasured vibrations through his body and bringing about his own climax.

Sheldon rode out his orgasm, comforted by the heavy breathing their exertions caused. Slowly, he pulled his softened member from Penny, reached for his pocket for sanitary wipes he always carried with him, took one out, handed it to Penny, then took one out for himself.

Penny had to giggle at his persistent need to be clean, took the wipe and cleaned herself off while Sheldon did the same with his. After a moment of silence, everything put back where it belonged, Penny spoke up.

"Sheldon, what the hell compelled you to do this? I mean, I'm super glad you did, but-"

Sheldon cut her off, "Penny, I told you when the time was right. I know a janitors closet wasn't what I envisioned, but, well, you got me so worked up when you brought me here, I had to do something to thank you for it. Besides, I promised."

Penny laughed, "Yes, yes you did. However, I like the fact you chose to 'do it' in a janitors closet. The fear of getting caught made it all the more exciting, intense."

"Really?" Sheldon asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, it was quite the adventure." Penny replied, a playfull smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Sheldon huffed a laugh, and said, "I do aim to please. Now, let's get out of here."

And with that, the two lovers exited the closet, the mall, and headed for the car.


	17. Q

**A/N: I love it when a guest reviewer gets pissy cuz they can't handle the truth. LMAO! I have enabled moderation reviews, so now all guest reviews will have to go through me before they are posted on the site for public viewing.**  
**I know I have quite a few wonderful guest reviewers, so those reviews will remain. Enough is enough folks! Slander and disrespect is something I will no longer tolerate. If I sound like "a whiny little brat who needs to grow up," then I suggest you look in the mirror. I'm not the only one. You can talk shit, but I can't? Pppffftt, puh-lease!**

**Anyway, on a happier note, here's chapter seventeen! Woohoo!**

...

~Quiet~

The sun was setting, giving the world around them a backwash of yellow and orange-amber colors. They were at the beach, laying upon a large flannel blanket, an empty picnic basket off to the side. A gentle breeze circled the air around them, the smell of salty sea air filling their noses. The sound of the ocean waves lapping at the sand was music to their ears. It was times like these that made life special; the quiet times. Neither of them felt the need to speak, prefering to enjoy each others company in silence.

Penny was snuggled up to Sheldon, head resting on his chest, the rhythm of his heart beat sending comforting vibrations through her body. Sheldon rested with one arm under his head, and the other wrapped around Penny's shoulders, fingers tracing circle patterns on her skin.

These moments were very rare, and when the opportunity came to simply just be alone with each other, they took it. Not many people had what they had at this very moment; the satisfaction that they were happy, content with each other, devoid of any problems life could throw at them.

It was peaceful, the scene before them serene, relaxing, and as Penny shifted to better position herself more comfortably, Sheldon leaned his head forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering a few moments longer than what was needed. Penny smiled, closed her eyes at his touch, wrapped her arm tighter around his waist, snuggled in further, and decided that quiet time with Sheldon was something they need to work for more often.


	18. R

~Rebel Rouser Rock n Roll~

Sheldon has no appreciation for good music. Specifically, he has no understanding of rock and roll, in any sense.

This, of course, cannot stand.

When Sheldon tells Penny that Rock and Roll does little for him, that its simplicity is underwhelming, and that he prefers something with a little more intelligence and nuance to its structure, like Lindsey Stirling, Penny stares, then snaps her jaw shut, then walks away.

Sheldon calls after her that her music is "Inspired."

Penny waves a hand angrily, not turning back, and stalks away.

There's no point in arguing with Sheldon. You can't analyze Rock. You have to feel it.

So while she is steaming-mad, Penny has an idea. Sure, Lindsey Stirling is brilliant. Sure, violins are more refined and sure, maybe it can even evoke emotion and deep philosophical thought. But there's something in the attitude of a distorted electric guitar, a raucous less-than-artful drum arrangement, and a passionate, unrestrained vocal that is just as powerful. And Penny makes her point pretty clearly later, when she puts on AC/DC's "All Night Long", blasting it unrepentantly loud on loop, locks the door, and tears Sheldon's clothes off while she throws him onto the bed.

...

Sheldon has lost track of how many times the song has cycled back to the beginning. All he knows is, it never got old - it never stopped being fun and he never stopped wishing it would never end.

Penny smiles up at Sheldon, looking entirely pleased with herself, that infectious sparkle in her eye. Sheldon is flushed and panting and making an expression like his mind has been completely blown and he is way happy about it. And Penny says, with a mischievous smirk that is just so damn smug, "Lindsey Stirling ever inspire you to do that?"

Sheldon has to concede.

He feels happy and reckless and free and suddenly, rock and roll makes a lot of sense to him. He gets it.

...

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I'm a avid fan of Lindsey Stirling, and when I think of Sheldon I can ****_so_**** see him listening to her music. If you haven't heard of her you should look her up. A good song to try first is Electric Daisy Violin. Believe me you will not be disappointed**.


	19. S

~Sugar~

Penny orders a Watermelon Margaritas with pink surgery around the rim.

And Sheldon raises his eyebrows as the drink is placed on the table by a glittery waitress, wearing more bangles than her arm could fit, large hooped earnings and a tight t-shirt that had a unicorn slidding down a rainbow on it.

Penny thanks the waitress, who smiles and walks off. Penny examined the drink for a few moments before bringing the rim of the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. "Mmm, so good." She said as she licked her lips.

Sheldon watched as she sucked on a small portion of the sugar from the rim, and all he could think about was the shape her mouth took as she drank. He thanked God none of their friends were there to witness his moment of weakness, how he licked his own lips at the sight of Penny innocently sucking on the drink, the beginnings of arousal setting in.

He was so into watching her mouth that he didn't notice she had caught on until she smile mischeviously, and said, "Sheldon, you're staring."

"Uh..." Was all he said.

"Would you like a taste? Just a little?" Penny said, holding up the glass to him.

Sheldon stared at the glass. She knew he didn't like alcohol, but what would one little sip hurt? He took the glass and tentatively raised it to his mouth. Never had he tasted anything so sweet. He let his tongue linger on the sugar coated rim, his sense reeling at the delicious drink.

Penny took the glass from him and took a sip herself, "Want another taste?" She asked, but this time she didn't let Sheldon answer, nor did she offer the glass to him. Instead she leant forward, grabbed him behind the head, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sheldon could taste the watermelon, and the sugar in her kiss, which was just as sweet, if not sweeter, than the drink.

Now Sheldon was having thoughts about Penny and sugar.

...

**A/N: Yet another sweet chapter! Let me know what ya think! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and new followers, y'all the best!**

**To my guest reviewer who calls her/himself "Need To Know": I appreciate the apology. I'm sorry also, but you've got to understand, most of my guest reviews offer anything but constructive criticism. They were down right insulting and rude. I do understand people have the right to comment, but they should at least have the decency to comment respectfully. For example, I received a comment from someone for another story I was working on, and she noticed faults and respectfully offered constructive critisism. Now she and I are really good** **friends! Your last comment was respectful. You said even though Shenny is not "your cup of tea", you said it was a very good story. All those other guest reviews didn't give me ****_any_**** of that. They didn't bother noticing my style of writing, just what I was writing about.**

**As to taking things personally? I can't help that, you have no idea what I've been through my whole life. I have recently just got out of an ****_extremely_**** mentally and physically abusive relationship that lasted three years before I could get out of it. Abuse is like a drug, once it's in your system for a while, it's damn near impossible to let go. I've been struggling with it for the past two years. Writing is my escape and I love it, and I won't stop.**

**I'm sure lots of kids visit this site, but FF has ****_all_**** genres of writing, from ratings K-M. My story is rated M because, obviously, it has explicit content. It's up to the parents to monitor what sites their children go on, and what they view. I have a four year old myself, and when the time comes for her to browse the web, you're damn right I'll be right there watching what she's doing.**


	20. T

~Tickle~

Leonard puts a hand on his hip, voice raising in frustration over an argument about public displays of affection and inappropriately timed dirty talk he never in a million years he thought he was gonna have with Sheldon and Penny. "Look, I get that you're into each other and I'm glad you're happy. Really, I am," he sends a sincere look at his friends. "But I really don't need to imagine you two sucking face and cuddling and holding hands and having tickle-fights, ok. That's all I'm saying."

"We don't tickle each other!" Sheldon argues defensively.

Leonard simply rolls his eyes, knowing that Sheldon had completely missed the point. So he looks to Penny, hoping to find some understanding.

Penny just raises one eyebrow and smirks. Leonard makes a displeased expression. Sheldon sees it and sighs with irritation, "What?" He follows Leonard's eyeline to Penny's face and knows immediately that his roommate can read all over Penny's expression that Sheldon is lying. But does he just say _whatever_ and agree to talk to Penny about what's just not appropriate to say in front of your lover's roommate and move on? No. Because he's Sheldon Cooper. Stubborn ass of a man.

"We do not tickle!" he points an insistent finger at Penny.

Penny's eyebrows lift even more. "I don't think I understand... What would you call the game we play sometimes, after we make love -" She replied playfully.

Sheldon's face goes red as Leonard makes a disgruntled sound. Sheldon splutters nonsensically. "I am not ticklish," Sheldon demands.

"That's ridiculous," Penny replies easily. Before Sheldon can blink she is right in front of him, reaching deftly toward his side - the sweet spot between Sheldon's ribs that Penny knows makes Sheldon fold up and grip her tight and smile despite himself. Sheldon nearly bends himself in half to shy away from Penny's fingers before he can make any of that rather embarrassing information known to Leonard.

Sheldon slaps her hands away and glares at her. "Are you kidding?" He asks in both embarrassment and disbelief.

"You're theory is wrong Sheldon. I can prove it," Penny makes another move toward him, and Sheldon backs away clumsily, folding himself in a ridiculous fashion as if to hide more of himself from Penny's view. But Penny is not discouraged. She merely crowds Sheldon and reaches for him and the two start a ludicrous dance of contortion and reaching until Sheldon is twitchily holding Penny's wrists to keep her torturous hands away and muttering a ridiculous string of Stop, Penny stop, and Penny - Penny, don't and For goodness sake - not right now!. And it is all too clear to Leonard how much they actually do cuddle and tickle and play little lovers' games. And he can't help but feel that the entire point of this conversation has gone out the window.

"Wow, I am really sorry I said anything. This is so much worse." Shaking his head, he grabs his jacket and leaves.

As they hear the door close, Sheldon turns livid blue eyes on Penny.

Penny can't entirely hide the smugness of her shadow of a smile. "You look angry," she says innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly why I'm upset!"

Penny full-out smiles and Sheldon's rage dissipates at the beautiful rarity, though he tries to maintain the image of anger. Penny takes a step toward him and whispers, "Yes. But I know how to make you laugh again."

...

**A/N: This was literally written three minutes prior to posting. It's not my best work, but I hope it amuses you some!**

**To my one horrible guest reviewer: I think the only one getting burned out of this whole ordeal is ****_you_****. You're the one making a fuss and getting all dishivled about it, not me. The fact that Shenny will never happen in the show doesn't bother me one bit, and I think Penny and Leonard are a cute pair. Your reviews dont discourage me at all. Obviously, because I continue to write. To be honest, I feel sorry for you. It must be really hard to struggle with severe personality and character disorder. I think maybe you should seek help. Might get you into trouble. Oh, now ****_that's_**** gotta burn! Cheers! :D**


	21. U

**A/N: I know I'm late posting this and I'm SORRY! I have been through the ringer the last few weeks, and writers block just doesn't want to leave me alone. Anyway, there is a hidden meaning to this strange chapter, I hope you get it! Leave your opinions in a review and I'll give props to the one who gets it right in the next chapter! :D Enjoy, I hope this makes sense to you, and cheers!**

~Under~

Sheldon tells Penny that he hides his light under a bushel. Penny responds crisply that she doesn't have any bushels to speak of. Sheldon responds, a bit piqued, that the bushel is a metaphor. Penny laughs it off, fearing that Sheldon will do his thing, and become overly literal. She thinks, for a moment, that Sheldon is going to say something blatant to her. Something honest enough to make Penny uncomfortable.

But he doesn't.

Penny is both relieved and kind of saddened all at once. She wants to reprimand the part of her that wants so desperately for Sheldon to say, outright, what is good about Penny. Because honestly, sometimes it gets difficult for Penny to remember.

It isn't until much later, when Sheldon is lying fully-clothed and straight as a board on her bed (as he does when he is thinking and giving the poor illusion of relaxation) that Penny musters the courage to say, "What the hell do you mean by light, anyway?"

Sheldon smiles vaguely, and he does that sometimes too - like Penny's just done something he expected or predicted, and he is amused by his own correctness.

"How should I know?" he deadpans. "_You _hide it away."

Penny flops down on the bed with irritation, "Under a _bushel_," she mocks under her breath.

Sheldon's smile widens. He rolls over and props himself up with one arm and looks up at her mirthfully as the woman clumsily pretends to still be mad. It isn't as sexual as one might expect; they've been together long enough now, that there isn't the problem of constant arousal at the mere sight of each other to get in the way of them having quiet moments like this. Close, but still in control. Penny can look upon Sheldon comfortably, without a frantic need to touch him, but instead with an easy love that affords her touch without desperation.

Sheldon brings his hands to the buttons of Penny's starched, white waitress dress shirt, loosing them indulgently slow. "You hide your body, under these clothes," he offers.

"That's sort of an epically round-about way of telling a girl she's hot, Sheldon," Penny argues, knowing that this isn't what Sheldon meant.

Sheldon only smiles again. He spreads the shirt open, laying his palms against her soft skin. "You hide your beauty," he says precisely.

Penny rolls her eyes.

"You are intelligent, by street standards that is. Brave. Loyal. You are a good woman, very special. And you hide it all...underneath."

Penny can't do anything but swallow, because she wants to joke it off, but she can't seem to. Sheldon is staring up at where his hands are working, touching Penny in easy, soft strokes everywhere he can reach - her chest, shoulders, arms, up over her neck and cheeks.

"Under colorful, frilly shirts, beautiful smiles, and jokes," Sheldon continues lightly.

And here's the feeling, the one Penny dreads, where Sheldon is being honest, and Penny feels naked. It hurts so good.

"But I see you," Sheldon says, finally looking Penny in the eyes. "I see your light."

Penny wants to say that she sees his too, but then they're kissing, and she's distracted by the addictive feeling of being underneath the solid weight of Sheldon...being completely under his spell.


	22. V

**A/N: nertooold54: You are very close! The hidden meaning in my last chapter was Sheldon seeing Penny for who she was. He was seeing her ****_inner_**** beauty. Despite all the times Sheldon has put down and minimized Penny, he has had quite a few pleasant moments with her, and we ****_all_**** should know that ****_everyone_**** has the potential to change. Sheldon is very insightful, emotional, kind, compassionate, and all of this he had somewhere deep within him. ****_That_**** is his light. As for Penny, on the inside of that tough, feisty shell of hers, is a soft hearted, sweet, caring, understanding and accepting woman. ****_That_**** is ****_her_**** light. If she truly wasn't any of these things, then there would be no room for a Shenny possibility, she would never be as accepting of Sheldon as she is now. People tend to judge a book by its cover, and I think, no, I ****_know_**** both Sheldon and Penny have a lot of potential. Thank you for your review! In the words of the emoticon world, I am colon capital D... :D**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and cheers!**

...

~Volkswagen~

Of all the ways Penny thought she would die, getting hit by a VW Rabbit was not one of them.

A VW Rabbit? Really? A fucking Rabbit? Ugh, God - couldn't she at least get hit by something cool? Like a Dodge Dart? Or a monster truck? A fucking Volkswagen? Come on...

Even though Penny did not die, only sustaining a concussion, a few scrapes, bumps, bruises and a broken leg, it was enough to make Sheldon turn psychotic within seconds. Immediately he made phone call after phone call, conversing with lawyer after lawyer until he found one that could represent Penny sufficiently in court.

Oh yeah, Sheldon was officially _pissed off_, and when Penny told him that he was going a little over board, that she was okay considering her brush with death, Sheldon became extremely livid. His response to her was that of pure agitation.

"Penny, how can you allow yourself to just simply sit back and let the law offenders walk away without prosecution? You almost _died_, surely you would that person to get the punishment he or she deserves, or they could potentially kill someone next time." He had replied.

He had a point, Penny had to admit to herself. So, after a long court process, the offender facing five years of probation for reckless driving, suspension of his licence, driving under the influence, order to take driving classes, and payment for Penny's medical bills, she and Sheldon walked out of the court room rather pleased.

...

A few months later, Penny found herself in a junkyard, a compactor humming to life as Sheldon stood next to her. Inside the compactor, was the Rabbit.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"Oh, yes, I thought it would give you great joy to see the very thing that almost took your life gets its _own_ comeuppance. It's rather fitting." Sheldon replied, a self satisfactory gleam in his eyes.

Penny snorted, but if it made Sheldon happy, then she supossed she was happy with it, too, and she supossed there was a kind of satisfaction in watching the car become reduced to nothing.

She let out an impressed whistle as the compactor crushed the Volkswagen like a paper cup. If the damn Rabbit wasn't still smudged with her own blood, she might've even felt bad, as it crumpled in a lump of smoking metal. She had to laugh at the irony of it all.

That is one phenomenally _dead_ Rabbit.

That's all folks.


	23. W

**A/N: Say, what happened to the graphic sex scenes I was supposed to write in this exercise?**

**Oh...whoops...I just found one.**

**This one is for jislane35, who prompted me with the concept of 'water' for this letter. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, this one is ****_also_**** for my one nasty guest reviewer. Hope this disgusts you and makes you want to vomit profusely! If it does, I have achieved my goal. Cheers! :**D

...

~Water~

They are the only ones in this motel. Sheldon is well aware. Even the owner isn't around - she made it clear that tonight is her Bingo night and they weren't to start any mischief while she was gone, lest she come back with her shotgun cocked. But it feels nice to know they're alone. Almost like they have their own place. And it's a nice day to be all alone, because it's raining like it's the coming of the flood and Sheldon can't think of a better excuse for spending all day inside.

But before he can suggest it, Penny is at the sliding back door, stepping fully clothed out into the rain.

Sheldon walks over to the doorway, calling after her. "Come on, Penny - hey! You're gonna catch your death out here!" he exclaims.

But Penny merely throws him a mischievous sideways glance and steps out onto the stone patio, completely exposed to the rain. Sheldon watches from the safety of the doorway as Penny tilts her face toward the sky - she is soaked in moments, and appears to be very at ease with the fact, a little smile on her lips. Something simple and appreciative.

Sheldon can do nothing but watch, entirely captivated by this ever-surprising creature he appears to be spending his every waking moment with.

Penny turns her smile toward him and slips off her yellow sweater, letting it puddle on the patio without a glance - her eyes never leave Sheldon's. Sheldon's eyebrows raise up as he watches her then loose her skirt, the rain soaking through the white dress shirt leaving it translucent and clingy. Penny drops her skirt, stepping out of it and her footwear easily, leaving her in her panties and a soaked-through dress shirt, outside... in relative public...

Sheldon erupts with a laugh if only because he is at a loss for words.

"Penny - what... what on Earth are you doing?"

Penny turns to him with a wider smile, her shirt buttons almost all undone. She stops when they're undone and pauses to watch Sheldon look her up and down. Penny runs her hands through her soaking hair to move it off her forehead.

It makes Sheldon's breath hitch a bit. He feels warm inside, and it's not just lust from the sight of a dripping wet Penny, it's a nostalgic wild and free feeling that he hasn't experienced in years. When he was younger, before everything got heavy and physics took over his life, he used to be spontaneous and fun, at least he thought so. Penny knows that somewhere deep, Sheldon's missed it, missed the lighter, quick to laugh, 'oh Sheldon, you're so crazy' version of himself.

Sheldon loves her unmeasurably in this moment for bringing that feeling back.

Sheldon shakes his head with a smile as he pulls off his shoes and socks, his shirt, and then his pants, leaving them safely in a dry pile by the door. Penny strips off her shirt, letting it drop. Sheldon steps out into the rain in only his briefs, and revels in the wild feeling of letting the rain have him with no fight on his part, but at the same time grateful it was late at night. He goes to hold Penny, but she moves away, teasingly, leading him toward the pool. When they reach the edge, Penny leans in as if to kiss Sheldon, but mere millimeters aways, when Sheldon has already closed his eyes in anticipation, she suddenly pulls away and jumps into the pool. Sheldon's eyes open as he hears the splash and looks over through the downpour to see Penny treading water, smirking at him. Sheldon gives her a challenging look, before jumping in after her, chasing her down through the water, and grabbing her at the waist. He pins her back against the wall of the pool, Penny wrapping her buoyant legs around his waist. Sheldon kisses her hard and insistent, and Penny pulls down Sheldon's underwear unforgivingly, Sheldon stepping out of them and Penny throwing the soaking things over her shoulder. They land with a wet slap against the pavement and Sheldon can't help but giggle like a fifteen year old. Sheldon all but rips Penny's off and does the same.

Sheldon is already hard, and they don't waste any time. Penny likes it that way sometimes - no preparation. It isn't as though Sheldon can hurt her.

Sheldon pushes in, one resistant inch at a time, then going slow and tight from lack of time spent easing her open beforehand. Penny feels incredible, so impossibly hot after the cool water. Sheldon swells inside of her, having been thwarted minutely by the chilliness of the water, and Penny groans against his lips.

Her eyes close and she smiles, and Sheldon loves when she looks like this, like they are all there is. Just Penny, simplified, loving the way Sheldon feels inside of her. This is what they can do for each other.

Rainwater slides down their faces, down their necks and splats melodically into he water around them. Penny moans as Sheldon's hands scrabble for purchase against the pool's edge and he thrusts into her, causing a ripple of water to splash up against the wall and out onto the cement with a smack.

Penny is light in the water, and Sheldon doesn't have to hold her up to keep her wrapped around his waist, so he can use his arms and legs against the pool's wall for leverage, to fight against the water's weightlessness and lean into Penny with some force. Her body is like a vice, unbelievably tight, and Sheldon's lips tremble as he breathes against Penny' shoulder.

It's so good... too good.

Penny spreads water up Sheldon's back and sides with her hands, cooling him down, touching his palms to the wet skin of Sheldon's shoulders and up into his dripping hair, smoothing it back off his forehead. She tilts her head back to feel the rain on her face, to concentrate on everything she feels. Sheldon is perfect inside of her, and Penny could have come, from the overload of sensation, the moment Sheldonn touched her. She's been holding off since the first tight press inward.

When Sheldon pulls Penny's body flush to his with a tight hold on her hips, and he sinks in deeper, bottoming out. Penny shakes and jerks, and Sheldon can't feel it with the water between them, but he knows Penny is coming.

It takes Sheldon a little while longer, and he takes his time, keeping it slow and deep and even, because he knows Penny doesn't mind - the woman resting her back against the pool wall, letting the water hold her, keeping her arms floating strait out beside her.

Sheldon looks her over, the beads of water gathering and sliding over her skin. Penny, communing with nature and the elements, is something to behold.

She is beautiful.

Her eyes are closed and she is completely limp, letting out little whimpers as Sheldon fucks into her slowly. When Sheldon finally comes it is slow and drawn out, where it is usually a brilliant explosion, a frenzied passion. Now it is a slow burn, a building brilliance. And he finds himself awed by the awareness he maintains, how much he really feels it. He isn't sure if he really says a breathless _wow_ out loud, but when Penny gives a giddy giggle, he can't help it and laughs too. He kisses Penny's rainwater lips and hears her contented hum.

When they finally get chilled they go inside, take a hot shower, and having worked up an appetite, venture out into the now light drizzle and head to the local steakhouse.

They're both stupidly relaxed, and when their drinks come Penny watches a bead of condensation slide down the glass, and she touches her finger to it, a smooth smile spreading across her face.

Sheldon sees it, and smiles too.

...

**A/N: Well...that just happened...**

**So much for "a few hundred words".**


	24. X

**A/N: This could have gone in a really different direction (like remove the 'y' in 'x-ray' and replace it with a 'ted'), but I chose to keep it short and sweet**.

...

X-Ray

It is strange to see Penny boiled down to the science that makes her up. Sheldon finds, in that moment, that it is utterly impossible for him to think of Penny like that comfortably. He can no longer be objective in the way he used to be. This picture shows him the architecture of Penny's body, but it could be anyone. It doesn't tell anything of the fact that these very pieces were remade by a doctor. Nor does it reflect that Penny is a doting girlfriend, a loyal friend, and an amazing woman. These are just bones, and no doctor could see from their visage that Penny puts her very body on the line each day she gets out of bed. Sheldon is sure they can see the scarring of fractures on her ribs from the car accident, and the knick where she'd been thrown three feet in the air to land on the sidewalk curb.

But those are abstract. They don't tell who Penny is. And Sheldon thinks with a sigh about all of the trauma that would be written on Penny's bones.

Those bones, he is sure, would tell a hell of a story.


	25. Y

**A/N: Another predictable chapter, but this story is coming to an end! Read and review...you know, the usual routine. :**)

...

~Yes~

Yes. It's a simple word, really.

Sheldon asked Penny to join him on a date to the most classiest restaurant she had never been in. He's asked her to give up her plans for one night, or rather her lack thereof, to plan to be with him. Sheldon wants it, with startling need. He cannot stand the thought of Penny just...being his _girlfriend_. After everything. After they've finally come to know each other in and out. So he does the hard thing, and asks Penny to marry him.

Sheldon feels good about it, as terrifying as it is; he thinks they've been waiting all this time for him to build up the courage to ask, to admit, that he wants her forever. But now he's sitting there, with the proposal hanging between them, and Penny looking utterly torn. Panicked. As though she never expected to hear such a thing, and therefore is entirely overwhelmed and unprepared.

Penny can see that the question is hard for him to ask, even though somehow, she knows Sheldon wants to ask it.

"Do you love me, Penny?" Sheldon asks, knowing she does. "Do you want to be with me?" Doubt is starting to get the better of him at her deafening silence.

Penny's panicked eyes dart to his, as if startled by the question. And Sheldon is certain there is going to be a "yes, but" and then a very rapid disappearance.

But Penny surprises him. Her face goes smooth and resolved, her eyes glint, and she smiles at Sheldon as if she hasn't realized until right now how easy the truth truly is. How simple the equation has become. How easy it is to just say it, the one word, and seal the deal.

"Yes. Yes, Sheldon, I love you."

Sheldon closes his eyes as a sigh of relief escapes his lips.

"And yes...I will marry you." Penny continued, a single happy tear falling from her eye as she smiles widely at the man across from her who is now her intended husband to be.


	26. Z

~Zeal~

Never let it be said that Sheldon, formerly seen as stoic and "asexual", has proven to be such in practice. Sheldon is an extremely..._zealous_ lover.

When Penny thinks back to when they first met, sometimes she has to shake her head and laugh. What a condescending asshole she thought Sheldon was. Sterile and utterly inhuman. Unfeeling.

Sheldon was smirking but not really smiling, claiming to know Penny as well if not better than she did herself, all things that, now, Sheldon greatly enjoys.

Back then Penny would have thought that Sheldon would be blushing and virginal and clumsy. Awkward and difficult to get started. Stuttering and blunt and completely lacking in sensuality, smoothness or naughty initiative.

Entirely incorrect.

Sheldon nearly killed Penny that first time they got naked in an actual bed. His enthusiasm was like that of a dam undone. And much to Penny's surprise, he knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't careful or blushing or nervous. He wasn't clumsy and clueless like he was the first time they did it, but deft like he was in battle. Driven with purpose and precision. He was damn near rough, and demanding. And Penny loved every second of it. Sheldon was friggin' motivated. That physicists was gonna get his cherry popped properly and no one was gonna stop him. He ripped Penny's clothes off (literally, into shreds), threw her down, and was entirely, freakishly competent in the area of arousal. Every second was a delicious surprise, completely lacking in hesitance. Sheldon had barely used a fraction of the knowledge Penny has no doubt he's filed away over many years of careful observation of humanity, and Penny was shamefully close to begging. Sputtering out a "holy shit" or a surprised "oh my God" or the like every few minutes.

When Sheldon finally sank down onto Penny, the ghost of a smirk on his face, so satisfied, as if he knew exactly what he'd waited so long for and was so fucking pleased to finally get it, well that drew a groan from Penny the volume of which she will deny to this day. And Sheldon drove into her like he was a fucking pro. He took everything he wanted, and gave like no one else could. He blew Penny's mind, and then blew his load fiercely inside her.

Penny didn't even have time to catch her breath before Sheldon was making happy sounds into her mouth, kissing her like he hadn't had nearly enough.

And then he was ready again.

And again...

And one more time, in which Penny mostly begged to be finished because it was so good, too good, and her meagre human synapses were entirely fried - not to mention she was concerned she may never walk right again.

But there is no such thing as laziness in Sheldon's bedroom etiquette. He does the damn thing the best he could, every time, giving it everything, and enjoying the hell out of it. He took to sex like it was an olympic sport and he'd been training for years to win the gold.

Penny has never been so happy to have read someone wrong. Sheldon's efforts are borderline deadly, but God damn will Penny die with a smile on her face...

But Sheldon doesn't just fuck Penny better than anyone, he loves her. He does so with the same zeal with which he beds her - ruining her for all others, who would pale in comparison to Sheldon's passion for Penny and proficiency at knowing him.

His love for Penny is infinite and brain-scrambling and powerful enough to break Penny down into a naked, vulnerable, feeling thing that knows for the first time how much she is worth to someone else.

Penny loves him back equally as fiercely. Like she's never loved anyone else. She touches Sheldon like she's friggin' new at this - unrestrained, like she can't get enough, like she's terrified and ecstatic because she doesn't know what she's going to feel next. And lets Sheldon know her, and begs to know him right back.

Penny's always been good at this, the physical part. She knows she has. But Sheldon brings her to another level, because for all the excitement and swagger she's possessed over the years, it pales in comparison to the true passion that she has for Sheldon.

To hold back now would be unbearable. To love anyone else, would be to love with a fraction of the passion she possesses, and would be unthinkable. She's found the be-all and end-all of her previously guarded heart in the form of an imperfect physicist.

...

**A/N: Ta da! Today's chapter was brought to you by the letter Z. And with that, the challenge is complete!**

**Thanks so much for the amazing support on this little exercise of mine! You guys are really awesome to review so much, and so lovingly. I really, truly appreciate it! And I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**MUCH LOVE**!


	27. BONUS CHAPTER! Buisness

**A/N: So, this is a bonus chapter. It does not pertain to the alphabet at all, but it does pertain to one horrible guest reviewer. This is a little poem-like blurb I came up with. A little of my darker side came out on this one. Hope the REAL people enjoy this!**

...

"Business"

ShadowZone: Penny, Sheldon, sounds like an SOS.

Penny: Holy crap on a cracker! You're fucking right!

Sheldon: Quick, to the Shennymobile. Let's go.

...

*Carnival Barker*  
Ladies and gentlemen!  
It's showtime!  
Hurry, hurry, step right up!  
Introducing the star of our show, her name is, ShadowZone!  
You wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now!  
So without further ado, I bring to you, ShadowZone!

...

*ShadowZone*  
You're about to witness literature in it's most purest, most rawest form.  
Flow almost flawless.  
Most hardest, most honest known writer.  
Chip off the old block, but ol' Doc is back!  
Looks like Batman brought his own Robin.  
Oh God, Shenny's got it's own fandom.  
With it's own private plane, and own pilot.  
Set to blow haters house doors off their hinges.  
Oranges, peach, pears, plums, syringes.  
Yeah, here I come.  
I'm inches away from you dear fear none.  
Shenny is in a state of 911, so...  
Let's get down to business.  
I don't got no time to play around.  
What is this?  
Must be a circus in town.  
Let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
Can I get a witness?

Sheldon:  
Quick, need to move fast.  
Got to perform miracles.  
Gee willikers, holy bat syllables.  
Look at all the bull**** that goes on at FanFiction when we're gone.  
Time to get rid of these bitching review criminals.  
So skip to your lou while I do what I do best.  
You're not even impressed no more.  
You're used to it.  
Nobody close to it.  
Nobody says it, but still everybody knows this ****.The most hated on out of all those who say they get hated on in the world exaggerate it all so much.  
They make it all up.  
There's no such thing.  
Like female with good looks who cooks and cleans.  
It just means so much more, to so much more people when you're writing and you know what for.  
The show must go on, so I'd like to welcome ya'll to our carnival.  
Let's get down to business.  
I don't have no time to play around.  
What is this?  
Must be a circus in town.  
Let's shut this **** down on these clowns.  
Can I get a witness?

Penny:  
It's just like old times.  
The dynamic duo.  
Two old friends.  
Why panic?  
You already know who's fully capable.  
The two caped hero's.  
Dial straight down the center, eight zero zero.  
You can even call collect.  
We're the most feared duet since Britney and Madonna played career Russian Roulette.  
You'll never even see me blink or bust a sweat.  
People steppin' over people just to see a writer who breathes so freely.  
Ease over these words and be so breezy.  
Jesus, how can shit be so easy?  
How can some people be such meanies?  
Can't leave us alone.  
The game needs us until we get weird, and disappear into the mountains.  
Nothin' but clowns down here.  
We ain't fuckin' around round here.  
Hey, ShadowZone?  
ShadowZone: What up?  
Can I get a hell yeah?  
ShadowZone: Hell yeah!  
Let's get down to buisness.  
I don't got no time to play around.  
What is this?  
Must be a circus in town.  
Let's shut this shit down on these clowns.  
Can I get witness?

...

*Carnival Barker*  
So there you have it folks!  
ShadowZone has come to save the day, and to remind you that bullshit does not pay, because, Sheldon and Penny are here to stay!  
Never to go away, until our dying day, until we're old and grey!  
So until next time friends, same blonde hair, same geek channel.  
Good night everyone.  
Thank you for coming.  
Your host for the evening, ShadowZone!

...

**Guest Reviewer: Hating Shenny is one thing, but to put down me and my writing as a whole? ****_That_**** was going a bit far. Detail wise, wether it was about Shenny or not, I think was really well done. And just because you don't agree with Shenny doesn't mean you have to put down the people who do. I don't mind Shamy or Lenny, but I like Shenny also. How would you feel if someone put you down for something you were into and they weren't? Do you not know how to execute proper social etiquette? Somehow I think not.**

**I think you're a coward for posting as a guest and not from your account. I know you have one. I also think you need to take a close look in the mirror. Nobody is perfect, and you surely aren't either. How ****_dare_**** you for presuming to label us Shenny fans as 'ilk'! That's borderline racism. You should be ashamed of yourself for lack of respect and common decency. It's verbal abuse, and if said to certain people, could cause a suicide. How would that make you feel? To know that your hurtful words caused someone, who would have to be emotionally unstable, to kill themselves? That blood would be on your hands. I want to think there is some shred of decency in you, but I just don't know if I would believe it if there was.**


End file.
